Why Waste Your Love On Him?
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Taisuke doesn't want to give up until Kotonoha accepts his love. But if he's going to win her...her first has to open her eyes to Makoto's lies. Kotonoha/Taisuke.


**Author's Note:** I know that most fans of School Days don't like Taisuke because he supposedly "raped" her. Come on! He didn't rape her! Kotonoha would have at least have tried to push him away or resist him before it could be considered rape! He even wanted an actual reationship with her! For god's sake! *pant* *pant*...okay I'm done ranting. Enjoy the fic. ;)

**Why Waste Your Love On Him?**

_Taisuke's POV_

_Pant_..._Pant...Pant_..."Katsura...I love you."

I...I can't believe it. I...made love to Katsura-Chan. She...was so soft. This...everything...just felt so perfect. The way my body just moved in slow andloving motion with her's...the way she just accepted me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my exposed chest. I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and enjoyed the feeling of her soft body through the fabric of the thin white sweater which was the only top garment she was wearing now.

"I love you Katsura." I whispered into her ear.

I pulled back so that I could see her beautiful face...but...she was just staring off into space with a blank expression. What was the matter? Did I do something wrong? I thought she wanted this to happen! I know that she had to have wanted it if she didn't fighme or try to push me away. I was panicking now. Why did she look so distant?

I pulled my arms from around her and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. I was concerned for my new lover.

"Katsura, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I asked her.

She continued to stare off. Until finally she finally whispered a name.

"...Makoto-Kun."

She shoved me away without saying another word and ran out of the room.

"KATSURA!" I called after her.

I felt my heart rip into two pieces. She said Makoto's name. MAKOTO'S name. I clenched my fist in both pain and anger. She...was still in love with Makoto. How could she be? I just told her that Makoto cheated on her...that he BETRAYED her. Why? Why does she still want _him_?

No...I know she doesn't want him. Of course she wouldn't after the love that we just made. I won't this feeling overwhelm me. I love Katsura...so I will continue to pursue her. Tomorrow would be the first day of us as an _official _couple. I felt my heart racing from excitement. Makoto was my best friend...but _I _was the right choice for her.

* * *

I caught Kotonoha in the hallway. I was thrilled to finally be able to talk to her seeing as how she didn't answer her phone when I called her last night. Kotonoha was going to mine...and vice versa.

"I was so thrilled last night I couldn't sleep well," I told her. "It's a pity that we coudn't dance together. But I'll do my part. I won't betray you."

I couldn't tell how if she was taking in what I was telling her since she had her head held down...but I wasn't going to give up just yet.

"So then, if it's okay with you," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tickets my sister gave me. "This! In exchange for three months worth of my lunch, my sister gave me these christmas special dinner tickets. Have a sweet christmas with me! Just kidding."

I laughed at my own joke.

"I don't know what you're saying." she said without emotion. "I'm going out with Makoto."

What? How could she say that..?

"What are you saying? She's with Saionji!"

She deliberately ignored what I said.

"I'm Makoto's girlfriend. That's why I can't go out with you Sawanaga. Please don't make me repeat myself. I have no feelings for you. Please forget about last night as well."

I could feel the two pieces of my heart get crushed at that last sentence.

"Good-bye." She turned and began to walk down the hallway. The ticketsdropped out of my hand. Why...why would she still want to love someone like _Makoto_? When Makoto told me that he was...well he might as well have told me...that he was cheating on Katsura I laughed and gave a thumbs up to maintain my guy image...however I was silently loathing him for what he had done to her...him and Saionji both.

I fought back the pain in my heart and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her close enough so that we were making eye contact.

"Katsura...why are you doing this to yourself!?" I half yelled.

Her eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"W-What?"

"Why are you hurting yourself over him?" I demanded. "He's not good for you, can't you understand that!?"

My yelling attracted the attention of several other students. They stopped and watched us, but I didn't care at the moment.

_"S-Sawanaga_," she whimpered_. "P-Please...stop this."_

"No," I told her firmly. "Katsura, I beg of you...stop this pointless obsession you have with Itou! You're wasting your love on someone who couldn't care less about what you feel! I would rather even see you with another man, as long as it's not Makoto!"

I could hear the excited whispers of our spectators.

"Is Sawanaga infatuated with Katsura?"

"He seems more passionate than Itou."

I ignored them and took Katsura's face into my hands.

"But...if you DO choose me...I swear I'll treat you so much better. I'll remain faithful to no one but you. I know I sometimes come off as perverted sometimes...but if you give me a chance I could show you how great of a lover that I could be. Just give me _one _chance...and I'll make you happy."

Her expression was still frozen in shock and disbelief.

"However...if you still don't believe me..."

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her down the hall, having to shove through our spectators.

"W-Where are you taking me, Sawanaga?" she asked.

I didn't answer...I just pulled her down to hall and up to the dooway that Itou was standing in.

"ITOU!" I yelled.

He turned around.

"T-Taisuke...K-Kotonoha?"

I grabbed his arm as roughly as I could and shoved him in front of Kotonoha.

"Tell her the truth, NOW!" I snarled.

Our previous spectators formed around us again.

"W-What?" Makoto asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT! TELL HER OF YOUR LIES!"

Kotonoha stared into Makoto's eyes...confused.

"...M-Makoto-Kun?"

The murmurs around us got more and more excited.

"T-Taisuke," Makoto stuttered. "What is the meaning of this-?"

"LOOK AT HER AND _TELL _HER!"

Sekai, Setsuna, and Otome walked into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Sekai asked.

Makoto faced Kotonoha...and then sighed.

"I...I'm sorry Katsura....but...I don't love you anymore."

She gasped...along with the viewing crowd.

Sekai lowered her head in shame.

Kotonoha choked out a sob....and her eyes began to water.

"_M...M...Makoto." _she sobbed.

Seeing her cry made me want to kill Makoto.

"Katsura...I'm sorry..." he tried to touch her hand....but what she did shocked all of us.

She snatched her hand away and slapped Makoto hard across his face.

The spectators all gasped in surprise and amusement.

Makoto clutched his cheek and gaped at Katsura in shock.

Tears were running down her face, and she was sobbing gently.

"You..." she choked. "You're...so cruel."

She turned and ran down the hall, her face in her hands.

"Kotonoha!" I called after her.

I ran down the hall after her following the sounds of her heartbroken sobbing. She ran into the girls' bathroom before I could reach her. I ran up to the door and banged on it with all of my might.

"Kotonoha! Kotonoha, please come out!"

_"GO AWAY!" _I heard her scream.

"K-Katsura..."

_"Sawanaga..._I beg of you...please...just leave me be."

I didn't say another word...I only had a tasted of what a broken heart felt like....Kotonoha was feeling the full effect of it however.

I turned and walked away from the door without saying another word.

* * *

_Later that night- Katsura's POV._

The taning seemed to resemble the tears that wantd to fall down face. Sawanaga...he wanted so desperately to open my eyes up to the truth...I loved Makoto so much that I...I didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was cheating on me...even though all of the acts of the affair were right in my FACE! I curled up into a ball on my bed and sobbed into my nightdress. Sawanaga....was so desperate for me to hear him out...for me to accept his love. His words from this afternoon ran through my head.

_I would rather even see you with another man, as long as it's not Makoto!_

The rain outside intensified as if acknowledging the fact that I was finally crying. S-Sawanaga...he was...he tried to help me...help me move on...and I just kept pushing him away.

_Katsura...I love you._

HIs words from that night...I paid no attention to them. I was so cold to him...what kind of person am I? He tried to open my eyes...but I wouldn't listen.

My cellphone rang. I took it off of the desk next to my bed and loked at the screen. It read _unidentified number_. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Katsura?" A voice answered. I could hear water in the background.

"T-Taisuke!" I cried into the phone. "Taisuke! I'm so sorry! Please...forgive me! You've been trying to help me and...and...I said those things to you and...oh! Where are you!?"

"Look outside your window." he replied.

Outside my window?

I walked over to my window..._he was standing there in the rain in his school uniform! _He had to be freezing! I ran over to my closet and threw on my jacket, slid my feet into my bedroom shoes and grabbed the umbrella out of the corner of the closet. I ran throught he lving room and out of the door. When I reached the sidewalk aI ran through the pouring rain and over to Taisuke. I placed the umbrella above his head to stop the rain. His brown hair was wet and matted to his forehead. His loving gaze showed no sign of discomfort...and I couldn't tell if he even knew he was freezing.

"Taisuke, what are you doing out here in the rain like this? You'll fall ill if you-!"

The back off his hand brushed my cheek.

"Don't choose Makoto." he whispered.

"W-What?"

"Don't choose Makoto," he said again. "I'm the better choice for you...please...choose me...I love you Kotonoha."

Something stuck my chest.

I realized ot must have been the pain I felt over Makoto leaving my heart. I could feel my eyes begin to water.

_"Taisuke...I...I..."_

I let a sob escape my lips as I dropped my umbrella and threw my arms around his torso. The rain began to soak the both of us.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

I felt his arms slowly wrapped around me and hold me tight.

"Kotonoha..."

He placed his hands under my chin and lifted my face to his'. He lowered his mouth onto mine. I placed my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.

Moments later...I pulled him out of the rain...up to my house and into my room...where we actually made love...I had the chance to enjoy it. After we finished, I laid my head on Taisuke's chest and he kissed the top of my head before he had to leave due to the fact it was almost time for my parents to come home. I was thankful that Kokoro was sound asleep. He gave me a final kiss good bye before he left.

* * *

_Weeks Later_

"Kotonoha, you won't believe what I've heard." Taisuke said as he sat beside me on the park bench and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What is it, Taisuke?"

"Apparentely, Itou hasn't been being faithful to Saionji-San." he chuckled. "SHOCKING! Is it not?"

I giggled at his joke.

"Indeed," I snickered. "I have no clue what condition I might have been in if I chose to keep pursuing Itou."

Taisuke kissed me gently on the lips.

"Let's not think about 'what if's'," he said. "Let's focus on upcomings. I managd to get us resvervations at another restaurant tomorrow. If you're interested that is."

I giggled as leaned into his chest.

"I'll go anywhere," I whispered. "I as long as I'm with you."

"Likewise," he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

_Taisuke's POV_

_I _am Kotonoha's boyfriend.


End file.
